1996 Piston Cup Season
The 1996 Piston Cup Season is quite a historic season, Darrel Draggered won it, this season had many historic points such as the Calladega 500 where a rookie nearly beat a cup winner, No Stall 350 where James Braker put one tire on the finish line, and the Memphis 400 where Maxwell Revley won his second Memphis 400 in a row Racers: Intersection 00: Brad DeLore Rust-Eze 01: Gerald Leadfoot Goodwrench 3: Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4: Rusty Cornfuel KFC 6: Kevin Bashman Mobil 1 7: Spyder Dangerford Dale Earnhardt 8: Dale Earnhardt Jr (part time) Combustr 11: Chris Wilson (rookie, won the award) Volt-Ade 14: Jake Truncan BlinkR 21: Darrel Draggered (season winner) Nitroade 28: Andrew Axler Triple Dent 31: Ronald Parker Diamond Soda 32: Paul Carbon Mood Springs 33: Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34: Dirkson D'agostino (part time) Shifty Drug 35: Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36: Eugene Carbureski Pepsi 40: Brian Johnson Dinoco 43: The King CashCharge 50: Kyle Dieselton (part-time) Easy Idle 51: Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52: Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54: Johnny Blamer McDonald's 55: Steve Brakes (part-time) Fiber Fuel 56: Brush Curber Coca Cola 57: James Braker Octane Gain 58: Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61: James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63: Lee Revkins (part time) RPM 64: Winford Rutherford (part time) N20 Cola 68: Manny Flywheel (part time) Gasprin 70: Floyd Mulvihill Rev N Go 73: Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74: Slider Petrolski (part time) JLP 75: Jack Turner Retread 79: Haul Inngas Gask Its 80: Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82: Darren Leadfoot (part time) Sponsorless 83: Mark Landis (part time) Revolting 84: Davey Apex (part time) HTB 86: Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90: Ponchy Wipeout (rookie) Sputter Stop 92: Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93: Ernie Gearson Nike 94: Jylan Carcia Tuxedo Plumbing 98: Maxwell Revley Tach O Mint 101: Greg Candyman Varoom 106: Mike White Lil Torquey Pistons 117: Ralph Carlow (part time) Clutch Aid 121: Klint Shiftright Clutch Aid 122: Kevin Shiftright (part time) No Stall 123: Todd Marcus (part time) CDA 2319: Walt Reverick (one race only due to his number too big) List of races and their winners: # Nightdona 500: The King # Las Vegas 400: Maxwell Revley # Texas 350: Crusty Rotor # Olympus 500: Ruby Oaks # Ben's Hot Sauce 350: Jylan Carcia # Palm Mile 300: Chris Wilson # BnL 500: Spyder Dangerford # Vitoline 350: Jake Truncan # New York 400: The King # Memphis 400: Maxwell Revley # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400: Chuck Armstrong # Mood Springs 400: Greg Candyman # Pocono 400: Darrel Draggered # N20 Cola 400: Ruby Oaks # Michigan 400: Steve Brakes # Los Angeles 500: The King # Rev-N-Go 350: Jack Turner # Brickyard 400: Darrel Draggered # Mario Andretti 400: Murray Clutchburn # Gasprin 400: The King # Copper Canyon 400: The King # Calladega 500: Spyder Dangerford # Boston 350: Billy Oilchanger # Tow Cap 400: Winford Bradford Rutherford # Leak Less 400: Billy Ford # Fei 400: Darrel Draggered # No Stall 350: James Braker # Sputter Stop 400: Murray Clutchburn # Spare Mint 400: Maxwell Revley # Virginia 500: Misti Motorkrass # Revolting 400: The King # Sidewall Shine 350: Eugene Carbureski # Heartland 500: Floyd Mulvihill # Washington 350: Darrel Draggered # Richmond 400: Darrel Draggered # Dinoco 400: Darrel Draggered Top 12: # Darrel Draggered (WINNER) # The King # TBA Trivia: * This is Maxwell Revley's best year so far, winning three races, including his 2nd Memphis win in a row * The King was so close to win this cup, because he won more races than Darrel Draggered with 6 and Darrel 5, but Darrel beat him with him second in the Dinoco 400, still their races were tied, although unlike 2005, no tiebreaker was held, the King did come in second though * Walt Reverick only raced in the Calladega 500, and he was so close to beat Spyder Dangerford that race, but due to Spyder being an experienced racer, he lost